This invention pertains to dental apparatus, and more particularly to a device for aspirating opposite sides of a dental dam during a dental procedure. Many dentists use what is known as a dental dam to isolate the place in a person's mouth where they plan to perform some procedure. The typical dam takes the form of a thin pliable membrane which is perforated to fit over one or more teeth, and which is held in place by a suitable clamp, or the like. The dam exposes, and isolates, the desired working area, and at the same time protects other areas in the mouth. It is usual that, during use of a dam, fluids and debris will collect in the mouth on opposite sides of the dam.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an extremely simple and effective device usable with such a dam to aspirate such fluids and debris from opposite sides of the dam during a dental procedure.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the apparatus thereof includes an aspirating head adapted to be fitted snugly and sealingly in a suitable aperture prepared in a dam, with this head having ports or openings which open to opposite sides of the dam, and which communicate with a common exhaust passage. A flexible hose connects with the head to apply suction to the latter-mentioned passage.
With the aspirating head in place relative to a dam during a particular procedure, continual convenient aspiration is provided on opposite sides of the dam in the region immediately adjacent the working area. This situation affords a great deal of convenience for the dentist, as well as comfort for the patient.